


Unexpected Faces

by lucdarling



Category: Burn Notice, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't like thinking about the past but sometimes it doesn't give me a choice. Like when my former contact in the Soviet Bloc takes a seat at <i>Carlito's</i> like she's waiting to meet someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1404866#t1404866) on December 22, 2011.  
> Since revised and edited.

“I love her heels.” Fiona leans around me to get a better glance what I presume are some killer stilettos. “Michael, why don't you ever get me such a nice pair of shoes?”

“Fi, you're just as happy with a box of ammo or a new detonator.” I reply, turning around to look at what had caught her attention. Maybe I can get a hint for her upcoming birthday. I immediately whip my head around to face my two friends when I catch sight of the short red hair. If she's at _Carlito's_ , it's probably not going to end well for me. And the day had been going so well.

“What's wrong? Old flame of yours?” Sam chuckles, taking a sip of his beer. Fiona's eyes narrow in the woman's direction and I hastily explain before the Irish temper can flare up.

“Not exactly Sam. The woman with the killer shoes – literally – is rumored to be former KGB and one of the best assassins and spies to come out of the cold. It was worse than our time in Gdansk.” Just thinking about Natalia gave me shivers despite the sticky Miami heat. We'd worked together twice after the Wall fell and I barely escaped with my life the second time. Sam gave a low whistle and I took a too large sip of my beer.

“Well Mike, she's got a new partner now.” Sam said softly, eyes trained on the table behind me. I heard a chair scrape over the tile floor. “Looks like a former soldier, some sort of compound bow-oh hell!” My eyes darted to his face as I coughed. I watch as the color drains from the tan skin and Sam snaps his newspaper over his face quickly.

“Oh, you know the hottie?” Fiona asks slyly. She sets her drink down and waits for Sam's answer with ill-concealed patience. Her nails click on the tabletop sharply.

“Maybe. The FBI has a very thin file on a one-of-a-kind mercenary who always uses a bow and arrow.” I raise an eyebrow at Sam's rushed words. “He never misses a shot.” I frown, remembering Russia. Natalia's unseen partner definitely preferred a rifle from his perch rather than a bow.

“What do you think they're doing in Miami?” Fiona is the one to pose the question that's been knocking in my brain as soon as I spotted her. “Maybe we should ask them.” I can only groan and thump my head onto the table as she stands. I watch as she takes a seat at their table and wave my fingers in a friendly manner as Fiona points straight at me and Sam.

Natalia looks over her water glass with an icy gaze I remember. Her lips curve into a slow smile as she takes in my suit and sunglasses – a blessed change from the ushanka I'd worn when we'd met. Her partner is tall with close-cropped blond hair and huge arm muscles, no cyborg arm in sight. Thank god for small favors. My girl seems to fit right in between them, twirling a lock of hair around a finger as she talks. It's not long before Fiona is standing and the other two are drawing up chairs to our table.

“Anton, what a surprise to see you in Miami.” Natalia's voice is still the same low rasp. I grimace at her. I wish it was a pleasure to see her again. I wonder how many weapons she has in that leather jacket alone.

“Actually, it's Michael.” The assassin blinks once and I can almost see her partner file the information away in his head. I stick a hand out to him. “I know Natalia here but I don't believe we've met?”

“Clint Barton.” He introduces himself and shakes my hand with a firm grip. Then he winks at Sam. “I'd appreciate if you didn't tell your buddies the full name, though. It would create a lot of extra paperwork and our handler would really hate that.” Clint's smile is all wide teeth and friendly enough but we know he's serious. I don't even ask how he heard our whispered conversation from halfway across the cafe with the music in the background.

Sam nods and drains his beer. “Round for the table, then?” He flees and the two women laugh almost in unison. I suppress a shiver and hope they haven't made friends in the last five minutes. I doubt I'm so lucky because of course the two redheads would get along.

“Got tired of the cold in Russia?” I can't help the quip. Natalia's lips thin and Clint shoots me a heated glare. Fiona studies her nails, ignoring the sudden tension.

“How's it feel to be grounded in your hometown, Mikey?” Clint fires back, reaching over to run blunt fingers over his partner's slim wrist. I don't ask how he knows my situation with the burn notice – of course the news has reached the black ops teams I used to work with and the underbelly beneath. Fiona's foot runs up my calf, calming my immediate feeling of frustration.

“Know anything about that?” It can't hurt to ask. I see Sam standing at the bar, sipping at a new beer like I knew he would be. I bet he won't be back at the table until Natalia and Clint have left.

The man shrugs easily, tracing the rim of his water glass with his middle finger. I wonder if it's a sign in itself; it probably is. Natalia crosses her arms and doesn't say anything. Well, she always did play things close to the vest and it's easy to tell that hasn't changed.

“So who are you killing in Miami?” I broach the question openly and then wince as Fiona kicks me under the table. Clint chuckles lightly. I know there's not much I could do to stop the pair if they are here to kill but some sort of warning would be nice, at least.

“No one you know.” Natalia finishes her coffee. “We'll be out of here in a few hours, don't worry.” She nods at Clint and he stands, pulling her chair back for her with a quickfire grin at me. They leave _Carlito's_ hand in hand and the archer is whistling, sunglasses over his eyes. It's hard to believe, looking at the back of them, that they could probably take down an entire room of US Army Rangers without much of an issue. The pair look like any other tourist couple and quickly blend into the bustling crowd.

“They don't seem that scary,” Fiona says as Sam returns to the table with three fresh beers. “I thought she was nice.” Fiona beamed. “She gave me the name of another contact right here in Miami!” I'm helpless to do anything but sigh.

The newspaper the following morning doesn't say anything about bodies being found or suspicious deaths in the city. I won't look any deeper than that, I've got enough trouble with figuring out who burned me. I pull out a yogurt and rip the top off. It's better if I stay out of this and I lock the meeting and the Russia memories away. I'm very good at not thinking about the past.


End file.
